Reality and Illusions
by Sukura
Summary: Shinji wakes up in a strange place surrounded by people he does not know, but who claims to know him. Now Shinji must find out what is the dream and what is reality.


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I am just borrowing the character for a while. 

Reality and Illusions 

By Sukura

Part one: Dreams

__

Shinji. 

Who's there?

__

Shinji 

Where am I, why is it so dark in here?

__

Is he almost ready?

Ready, Ready for what?

__

Yes Sir he is ready. 

Misato, is that you?

__

Shinji, Wake up.

No, that's not Misato voice. Who are you? Is this a dream?

__

Is everything prepared?

__

Yes Sir, it will only be a matter of time.

Good.

Why is it dark in here, where am I? 

__

Shinji

Why do you keep calling me, what's going on?

__

SHINJI

How did I get here, I remember going to school with Toji and Kensuke but what happened after that. Why Can't I remember?

__

WAKE UP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji's eyes fluttered open and he was met with a blinding, bright, white light that seem to came from nowhere but was everywhere. 

"Thank god, you're awake," said a soft female voice.

Squinty his eyes against the bright light, Shinji tried to see who had spoken to him, but it was just too blinding. Shinji tried to lift his hand to his face to block the bright light, but as he began to move his hand, he felt another hand, gently grab his and place it back on the bed.

"You mustn't try to move, dear," The voice said sweetly.

"Who," Shinji tried to say, but pain griped his throat as he spoke, "Bright, too bright."

Within a few seconds, the light was gone and Shinji could see clearly who had spoken to him. It was a woman in her late thirty's with soft brown eyes that looked at him with concern. She smiled at him pleasantly, strands of her long brown hair falling over her face as she looked at him.

"I was so worried"

Who was this woman?

"Shinji, dear," the woman asked when she saw Shinji staring at her. "What's wrong dear, you look as if you've just seen a ghost."

"Who," Shinji tried to say, "Who are you?"

The woman looked hurt by his question, then she smiled at him. "Oh, Shinji I am so sorry.'

Why is she sorry Shinji though, where are Misato and the others? Why aren't they here, they must be worried about him.

"You must truly hate me, little man" She said.

Hate you, I don't ever now who you are. 

"I should never have let your father take you with him, it's all my fault."

Shinji's eyes narrowed at the word "father". What did his father have to do with this?

"You could have died;" the woman sobbed holding a handkerchief to her eyes and bawling loudly. " And it would have been all my fault. Can you ever forgive me, can you ever forgive your poor mother."

"Mother???" Shinji exclaimed in shocked disbelief. 

"Shinji," she cried, and flung herself on top of the shocked boy, throwing her arms around him and holding tightly as she cried. 

Shocked and confused, Shinji could only lay there. Mother, the word kept repeating in his mind over and over. This woman wasn't his mother, his mother was dead, and she had been gone for a long time. 

"Tori, you're going to suffocate the boy," a man voice said.

Tori loosened her tight grip on Shinji and looked up at the man who had spoken. 

"He's awake, he's finally awake," she said.

Awake? Struggling, Shinji tried to see who had spoken. 

"No, no you mustn't move," Tori said.

"He really is awake," The man said coming closer and Shinji was finally able to get a look at him. He was tall and well built, his eyes were dark and friendly, but they held sadness in them. 

"Shinji," he said, and tears began to fall. "Shinji"

What is going on? Who are these people? Shinji's mind screamed as he began to panic, he didn't know these people, he had never seen these people in his life. 

"What," Shinji tried to say. "What is going on, who are you?"

"Shinji don't play games like that," The man said. "Aren't your parents suppose to be worried about you."

At those words Shinji world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Shinji

Not the voices again

__

Shinji

Who are you?

__

He won't answer he's fighting us.

__

Make him respond.

Who are these voices?

__

We're losing him again.

__

Make sure you don't, I want my answers, is that understood.

Yes Sir 

Answers, answers to what?

__

Shinji

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I'm going to end it here for now. So what did you think? Please review and tell me. 

I would like to thank my uncle for helping me with this story; with out him I would not have posted it. 


End file.
